rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
RP Rules
RP Rules: Grammar and Spelling: Please use the best grammar, punctuation, and spelling that you are capable of, including capitalization where appropriate. If you need help, type your posts in a word processor first, or use the spellcheck feature of your internet browser. Please proofread all posts before you submit them. Style: All roleplaying posts are to be written in prose using the past tense. Using *asterisks*, italics, or some other device to indicate actions are not permitted. For example of good use, ( Volt walked into the house, looking around for anything interesting. Pretty soon a shiny fork caught his eye. "Oh yes, mr. Fork. What fun we shall have..." ) Godmodding: Please portray your character's abilities appropriately for their abilities and experience. This includes randomly adding skills never mentioned prior. Godmodding is especially poor behavior in a PvP scenario. Bunnying: Please do not control another player's character without their permission. If you have permission, indicate this in the post that you control them in. RPing Courtesy: '''Do not excessively criticise other player's performances unless they've broken any other rules listed here. Do not excessively rush other players to make posts. Ask once when they will post if needed, then leave it be. Additionally, be nice to other RPers, and include new members often. In general, try to make this a nice community. '''Content: Disturbingly graphic content is not allowed in the roleplay. Any material that is sexually suggestive or reasonably violent should be labeled with a warning at the start of the thread. If you have any questions as to what is or isn't acceptable, feel free to contact a moderator. Player vs. Player: Players are not allowed to kill another player's character without consent, regardless of the character or player's activity. Any direct combat between player characters should be handled delicately. Players are expected to maintain open and respectful communication throughout and agree on all battle outcomes. Typically, players only assign damage to their own characters. This means a post should end mid attack, so the other character may react to it as they would. RP Leaders: The RP Leader, unless otherwise specified, is the person who first posted the RP. This person is the one deciding the events of the RP, the NPC's actions, and the inclusion of any NPCs. If any participants in the RP wish for something to happen, talk with the RP leader. Hopefully, they'll be receptive of your ideas. '''Turn Skips: '''It is in very bad nature to skip someone's turn after a few hours or even a day or three. After five days, if the person has not explained their lack of posting, it is fair to skip their turn. If someone will be absent for a length of time, and asks that the other players not skip them, it is best to abide by their wishes. If any clarification is needed let me know. Character creation: Due to the out of handed-ness of some of the characters in the fanon wiki, more stict rules are going to be enforced regarding character creation. All characters, my own included, will be undergoing an approval process in which they are deemed appropriate or not for the RWBY fanon. Because without that first word, we've been getting extremely off track. The process will be as such. -A character will be created, and when the person deems that their character is completed and ready for approval, they will add the category to the profile "Pending Approval". -The council of shadowy figures will then discuss the character in private, looking for many things. These things include if the character fits in universe, if the character is a reasonable character, and if the character is extremely overpowered, among other things. -Once the CoSF reach a conclusion, a comment will be made in the profile saying "Approved" or the comment will provide reasons for the rejection. In the first case, the character will be moved to the "Accepted characters" Page, where they can begin RPing as soon as they're ready. Otherwise, rejected characters will be put in the rejected characters page until the user fixes the criticisms, then may be resubmitted for approval. As a note, characters which are blatant rip offs from other mediums will be rejected. The same goes to characters with absolutely no originality. Simply because you renamed your Goku rip-off Bob, this doesn't make him an original character. Additionally, keep character interaction with Canon characters to a very low minimum. For those unwilling to comply to the current set-up, or those who have already made characters and want to keep playing them if you don't think they'd pass approval, a free-form RPing section will be opened in time to accomodate these characters. As for recommended methods of Character creation, I've created a decently detailed guide here RP creation: A section will be opened up for RP discussion, similar to the current set up of the RPs currently. To ensure the quality and in-universe accuracy of the RPs (Don't worry, we'll be extremely lenient until we get deeper into the series. Just don't have gods or things of the such.) the CoSF will look at the discussion topic, which will have a description of the RP events, along with the number of people wanted, etc. We will then say if the RP is alright to begin so you can start. We will ensure we work in a timely fashion. From there people will apply for the RP, and the creator can choose their cast for the RP from the applicants. The CoSF will periodically check into the RP to make sure the RPers are abiding by the rules and the original plan is being kept to. This is all done in the hope that by adding and enforcing actual rules, the RP section of the Fanon will be a more respactable place. Please do not take what we say as personal attack, we're simply trying to upkeep a good standard for the wiki.